


The Storm

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex being sad, Angst, Gen, Kinda Weird, Ocean, Pride Promts, Sad, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: Based on the Pride Prompt Storm.Alex likes the uncontrollable but in a dangerous way.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So TW for mentions of death. This is a sad, angsty fic and I'm not all that happy with it but here it is. Hope you like.

Storm.

 

The rain danced around the fifteen-year-old as she ran towards the sand.  
The wind stole her auburn hair, whipping it around dizzyingly.  
The ocean lay out before her, writhing and foaming, begging for a victim.  
The roaring waters called out, the rain spurred her on as she sped towards the abyss.  
The sand tried to slow her, biting at her ankles as she tore across the giving ground.  
She ignored the pain, running faster towards the deafening roar of the water churning.  
The mother she wasn't good enough for, the sister she couldn't protect.  
The father she had killed.  
It was her idea, that night.  
Her idea to for Kara to sneak out and fly, her fault Hank saw them.  
Her fault her father never came home.  
Pushing away every thought, she stepped into the water, stepping into the chaos.  
The storm was strong but she was stronger.  
In. Out.  
Pull. Kick. Breathe.  
Repeat.  
Waves crashing and pulling, fighting to win the battle.  
They did not win as she pushed past the breaking point, into large cresting waves.  
She dove through easily, the muscle memory pulling her through.  
She had been in the water before she could walk.  
Her surfboard grew with her, through tumbles and wins.  
Her second home was the sea.  
Since Kara, Eliza hadn't let her swim as much.  
Her surfboard gone, after a night surf that Eliza didn't approve of.  
She doesn't remember when Mom became Eliza.  
But there was no regret.  
She paused, judging the distance in her head.  
100 meters from shore, far enough in a storm like this.  
Flipping onto her back she closed her eyes.  
She felt rain crashing onto her face as the waves tumbled around her.  
Lawless rage around her, over her, with her.  
Rage at the world, rage at her mother.  
Rage at the life she was living, spiraling further from her dreams into the supporting role.  
Kara came first.  
It didn't matter what achievements Alex won, like the chemistry grant, that had her applauded at school.  
Kara got a C in a test a day later.  
So Alex wasn't doing enough.  
A large wave tumbled over her, forcing her to bring her attention back to troubled waters.  
Wilder and louder, Alex joined the crashing waves, barreling towards the sand.  
Keeping her head above the water, she rode the currents back to shore at a slow pace.  
Allowing the water to do most of the work, she felt the wave below her break.  
Tumbling forward, she lost all control.  
Spiraling and twisting, rolling and gasping.  
A few strong kicks pulled her from the wave, a gasping a breathe before she gave herself to the water.  
It felt like seconds later she felt her body pummel into the fine sand.  
Her lungs burning told her it had been minutes and as her ears cleared.  
A growling voice cut through the howling storm.  
Eliza.  
Alex walked past the shouts aimed at her, the wind swooping, the surf breaking at her heels.  
She broke into a run past the sand, pushing her exhausted body a to its limit.  
Her scream into the wind went unheard, a gust of wind to any who did.  
Reaching the deck of their house she turned.  
Waiting.  
Waiting to face the storm that was stalking towards her.

\------

Drunk, alone and behind bars.  
Not the picture perfect life Alex had planned.  
She was going to finish college, get her degree and get a job.  
The husband and white picket fence came after.  
But Eliza wanted her home this weekend, to take Kara to a thing.  
Because she couldn't possibly take time out of her lab work, it was too important.  
So Alex was supposed to do it.  
Despite the fact that Kara was now 18, and knew what to do.  
Despite the fact that Alex had an exam on Monday morning.  
She was expected to drop everything and race home.  
Drinking seemed like an acceptable alternative.  
Most weekends ended with her sprawled somewhere blacked out.  
Some weeknight too.  
But tonight she got caught drinking in a park.  
So not the plan she had for her life.

\------

The DEO gave her purpose, a fighters spirit.  
Her life became more than what it ever would have been in a lab.  
She got to lead missions and save people from actual danger.  
She got to finish her degree in microbiology and do lab work.  
It was enough.  
For a while.  
Lying to Eliza was hard, and the bond with Kara made it even harder to lie to her.  
But she trudged through it.  
Through the broken ribs and battle scars, from missions gone wrong.  
Then the plane crash.  
Supergirl.  
She once again was a playing a supporting role in her own life.  
Everything always did it seemed.  
But she was happier, had a purpose and a good life.  
It was going to be okay.

\-------

A storm thundered outside.  
Alex, paused her work to watch the storm.  
Watching the arcs of lightning splitting the sky,  
crashes of thunder calling to the gods.  
Her mind called back to that day years almost 15 years ago.  
A loud rumbling growl made her long for that freedom,  
the ability to lose all control.  
So she wrote a note, placed it next to Maggie and grabbed her helmet.  
Quietly, she made it out of the apartment,  
pulling her helmet on as she walked to her bike.  
The engine roared, as Alex pulled out and onto the wet rain.  
The asphalt dangerous and wild, wind whipping against the metal monster.  
Alex drove out of the city, into the desert, off the tracks and away from all eyes.  
The dirt flicked up around her bike, coating her with mud.  
Sometimes she wondered what would happen,  
if she disappeared, just like she wanted to all those years ago.  
Maggie would be sad, but Alex wondered if she would be better off.  
Better off with someone who didn' have to run off,  
Someone who didn't have Supergirl as a sister.  
She was the golden child before,  
with perfect grades and always pushing herself further.  
So when Kara was adopted, and she lost that spot.  
She lost the love of her mother.  
Her father was taken from her.  
Everything fell apart.  
So when her rebellious phase went into the darker elements,  
her mother tried harder to control her.  
Tried harder to make her see what her role in life would be.  
The one thing she never lost was her love for science.  
So she fought for MIT and got a scholarship.  
But it wasn't congrats, it was too far away,  
she had Kara to think about after all.  
So she went local and completed her degree while taking care of Kara.  
Tears blurred her vision, as she slowed.  
She lost control, sobs wracking her body.  
Her bike tipped, sliding in the mud.  
Alex let herself roll, feeling rocks cutting into her.  
It had been a bad day, a mission went wrong and she almost got her team killed.  
They were all okay, but it always shook Alex.  
She was trained from day one with her team, and it didn't take her long to rise to leader.  
They all worked as a team to get the job done quickly and effectively.  
There was a reason they were the top team in the DEO.  
She lay splayed out on the ground, bike meters away.  
She felt the rain slowly washing away the dirt as she cried.

\-------

Maggie woke with a start, a particular crack of lightning calling her.  
Sitting up, she called out to Alex, hoping her gut was wrong.  
Praying that the woman she loved was just asleep at her desk.  
She got up quickly, racing around the apartment.  
Fear slowly creeping into her, the note laying on her bedside table.  
Dear Maggie,  
Don't worry, I'm fine.  
Just going for a quick ride.  
I'll probably be home before you even read this.  
Love,  
Alex.  
Maggie paused, looking at the storm cascading outside.  
The inkling of fear grew.  
Building as she watched lightning strike after lightning strike.  
Maggie tried ringing, but hearing the phone in the apartment,  
it threw her into a frenzy.  
She did the only thing she could think of.  
She called Kara.  
She hoped Alex understood.

\--------

Jolted awake when Maggie's ringtone pierced the storm,  
Kara carefully extracting herself from Lena.  
Maggie's frantic talking woke her entirely, she took off quickly.  
The window was open and Maggie was pacing.  
Wearing a hole in the floor.  
Kara landed, and Maggie spun to her quickly.  
Kara noted the tears, as a note was shoved in her hand.  
Scanning it, she located Alex's heart beat quickly.  
She sped into the bedroom and gave Maggie her leather jacket.  
She was going to her sister, but she knew Maggie would be better in this situation.  
Kara swooped Maggie into her arms, as she flew as fast she dared.  
Maggie curled into her, shielding her face from the rain as they flew.  
It took minutes to get into the desert,  
another to find Alex.

\-------

Alex heard them before she saw them,  
helmet discarded as she sat in the dirt.  
At least the rain would hide her tears,  
at least she could say nothing was wrong.  
When it was Maggie that sat next to her,  
not Kara, she couldn't face her.  
She saw the tear tracks and the fear in her eyes.  
She saw the what she would be leaving behind,  
but she didn't feel any remorse.  
That was always the thing that scared her most.  
Not the wanting to disappear, but the lack of remorse about what it would do.  
To Kara, to Maggie, J'onn even.  
She just wanted to fucking die.  
She knows it's written on her face.  
She knew that Maggie saw it.  
She wondered how she would react.  
Alex forced herself to raise her eyes, meeting the fear in Maggie.  
Maggie reached out a hand, asking permission before she pulled her into a tight hug.  
Alex feels the tightness of the grip, feels the small shudders wracking Maggie's body.  
She doesn't know how long she has been sitting in the rain but, judging by the stiffness in her arms and legs, its been to long.  
After a while, she pulls away from Maggie gently.  
It used to help.  
Seeing the ones she cared for.  
It used to make everything a little better.  
Not tonight.  
Tonight she gets back on her bike and rides away. 

Tomorrow she can deal with the consequences.  
Tomorrow can be the new start.

fin--

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my life guys. Tell me what you loved or what you hated!  
> Be safe everyone, and don't be afraid to reach out if you want.  
> Check me out on -> [https://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/](tumblr)


End file.
